Corn-Hole
by Zivandre
Summary: Hermione and Draco are on honeymoon, and they get to experience what Southern Appalachian culture, and enjoying a few games of Corn-Hole. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **I'm in South, Castelobruxo!**_

 _ **Ollivanders:**_ _ **9 inch [created wand] write about a Gryffindor character. [Hermione Granger.]**_

 _ **Through The Universe:**_ _ **axis, Draco/Hermione**_

 _ **Double Celebration: Universal Day of Culture:**_ _ **Your task here is to write about a foreign, canon HP character reacting positively and peacefully when experimenting your culture. [Southern Appalachian area.]**_

 ** _Bonus Prompts: Clay, Culture, White Flag [used as in flag], Maroon, Vantablack._**

 ** _[WC:601]_**

 ** _~oOoOoOo~_**

Draco and Hermione Malfoy were currently on their honeymoon. They had decided to visit various places throughout the world, instead of just picking one destination, or hiding out in a privately owned house for the several weeks.

Luckily, where they were both Magical, they didn't need to take time out of their days for muggle transportation, and cause of that, they were able to squeeze in double of the areas. They had decided to spend a week or so in each continent; and instead of only visiting well known tourist attractions, they decided to venture out and also find hidden gems.

That was how, in their last few weeks of vacation, they found themselves in southern America. In honesty, they did stick out a bit in the Appalachian atmosphere, but they genuinely enjoyed the southern hospitality that they had received.

They had tried iced sweet tea - which Draco didn't particularly enjoy, stating it was too sweet, and too cold. They had experienced homemade apple pies, the woodsy scent in the mountain filled air, and finally, they were experiencing a southern get-together.

They had been invited by a waitress that overheard them stating they wanted to experience as much of the southern culture as they could, and had generously invited them to her family get-together that night.

When they arrived, they let the fresh scent of grilled burgers and hotdogs fill their nose, the sound of children running carefree throughout the lawn - dragging around clay and mud, and the sight of the adults gathered around a fire pit, some holding beers in hand. There was a large Red, white, and blue American flag waving in the front yard.

They joined in the fun banter easily enough, and soon had their bellies full with a cooked out meal, but soon, the fun began.

Two of the older males in the family pulled out two large slanted pieces of wood, both painted a bright royal blue, with the letters 'U' and 'K' painted on in white. They both had circles cut out near the top of the board as well.

One of the older kids, Jessica, also brought out 8 pieces of bags, they made a weird sound when she moved them; there were four maroon, and four vantablack.

The game that they had brought out was called 'corn-hole,' and two teams of two, which one play each standing by a board, had to try to get their four bean-bags into the hole, and earn the most points.

Draco who had already drank a bit too much, ushered him and Hermione up and stated that they'd' both like to play.

Seeing that they had never played before, they let them go first, to see how good they were at it.

Hermione, who wasn't that good at sports, only got two of her sacks in, while one landed on the board, earning her one point at least, while the other bag landed on the grass a few feet away.

Draco ended up getting three in a hole, with the last bean-bag landing on the board at least.

They gathered into real teams then, where Hermione and Draco ended up coming in second place for the night.

Both Hermione and Draco had genuine fun that night, with them both enjoying the close-knit, carefree celebrations of the night. Draco even vowed he was going to buy and bring back their own corn-hole set, determined to beat Harry at something.

Soon, it was time to go back to their hotel, where they would be going to a museum the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **I'm in South Castelobruxo!**_

 _ **Ollivanders:**_ _ **Rougarou hair: Write about a Dark character.**_

 _ **Through the Universe:**_ _ **Major Planet — (character) Harry Potter**_

 _ **Double Celebration - Art** **Appreciation**_ **:** _ **your task is to take a piece of art, from your country, that you love. It can be a movie, a sculpture, a book or a painting. Then write a fic with an HP character appreciating the work of art and telling someone else how it makes them feel.**_

 _ **Bonus Prompts: Gallery, pinkest pink, white flag, fresco, and maroon.**_

 _ **[WC: 684]**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Hermione and Draco ended up waking early in the morning, ready to start their last day in southern America. They had plans to go through a museum gallery before they left, and were soon headed on their way.

When they arrived, they walked throughout the vast halls filled with paintings, and sculptures, and various other piece of history. Multiple ceilings had fresco's painted on them in brilliant colours.

However, they soon arrived at the pieces of 19th century art, and Hermione had lost sight of Draco. When she found him, he was laughing at a large painting that was hanging on the wall.

"How rude you are!" Hermione stated. "You shouldn't be laughing, this is an art museum!"

"Look! It's you and the dunderheads as children!" replied Draco in between loud guffaws of laughter.

Taking a look herself, she noted the painting was 'The Peacemaker" by John G Brown. There was a little girl with golden brown hair, pulled back in a low pony, with a pink headband on top. She was wearing a simple blue dress, with a piece that looked like a white apron sowed into the front. She was also wearing brown and black low-heeled boots. Her cheeks were filled with a blush that was a pinkest of pinks.

Her arm was reached out, with her hand placed on a little boys chest. He had medium length black hair, with an unbuttoned black frock on. He also had on a white shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. He looked to be stepping back from the girl, holding and imaginary white flag.

Behind the girl, holding onto one side of her waist and peering around her, was a red headed boy. He had on a baggy white shirt, that looked to be a bit dirty, rolled up brown pants, and no shoes. She presumed it was his hat that was laying on the dirt beneath their feet.

However, she did have to admit the children in the picture looked almost exactly as she, Harry, and Ron had. Letting out a giggle herself, she joked around with Draco as they came up with scenarios on why Hermione looked to be defending Ron from Harry.

The entire thing made her feel glorious and care-free, almost as if she was a child again herself. She only wished that Ron, Harry, and herself had gotten the chance to know each other before Hogwarts, or even have a bit more of a childhood as they were at the magical school.

Draco realized that he couldn't let this moment go to waste, so he asked an attendant to speak to the curator on purchasing a work.

Even though he was rich, the curator wasn't interested in selling the original oil painting, but he did have an exact replica that he would sell for a pretty penny. Draco, unconcerned with the price tag, immediately purchased the wonderful painting, and instead of having the painting delivered, he carried it around before finding Hermione again.

Deciding it was time to leave, they set off into a side alley before placing the painting in Hermione's beaded bag.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

A few weeks later, when Hermione and Draco had made it back from their honeymoon, they decided to invite a few of their friends over. So it wouldn't be too crowded, they decided to only invite Hermione's friends over one night, and Draco's the next.

She decided to only meet with Harry and Ron, leaving another night to catch up with her other friends. However, Harry and Ron were only there for a few minutes before Draco was declaring he had found a picture of the three of them as children.

He rushed them to another room, where he had the painting hanging on a maroon wall, as he watched the wonder duo's expressions.

Humor, horror, and disbelief flitted across their faces, they couldn't believe that there was a painting out there that looked like them.


End file.
